


7:00, Dinnertime

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Marauders, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s not a problem to go on a date...a fake date with your best friend, is there?
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Other(s), Sirius Black/Other(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	7:00, Dinnertime

Sirius  
“Would you mind repeating that?” “I said...I need a date.” “So you’re asking me?” “Well, yes...but no.” “Yes or no Lupin make up your mind.” “Okay, I need a date, or anyone passable as my date.” “So will you be my date...fake date, of course.” “What’s in it for me?” “Sirius?” “I’m waiting Lupin.” “Alright, how about I...what do you want?” “Well of the top of my head, I suppose you could help me get a date with that Ravenclaw.” “She has a name Sirius.” “Yeah, yeah sure.” “Women are not toys, Sirius.” “Right, yeah forgot you’re gay.” “You know what, never mind I’ll just ask James.” “No, don’t do that Lupin.” “I’ll be your...fake date.” Fake date not hard. Not a problem. Right? It’s not a problem to go on a date...a fake date with your best friend, is there? “Great, see you at 7:00.” “I’ll owl you the address.” “PM or Am?” “I don’t know...7:00, dinnertime.” “You don’t know time?” “Shut it Sirius.” “Alright, see you at 7:00, dinnertime.  
What do I wear on a date with Lupin. Any guy really. I’ve only ever been on a date with one guy before...and I’m not going to lie, it went pretty poorly. Anyway, would a turtleneck work? Yes, a turtleneck. Fantastic. I get my fanciest shoes on and I take the Floo to Westchester 73rd Ave. Works for me. I arrive at the fireplace of what it looks like a mansion...since when did Lupin know people in mansions? “There you are, Sirius.” “We’re in the living room.” He takes my hand and guides me to the most glorious room I have seen in my life. Seriously, how long did it take to build this place. Oh, know I understand why he needed a fake date. Cause, now I see Lucius Malfoy standing there chatting about foods too small to eat. “Remee, can I talk to you for a moment, dear.” “Sure.” “Are you trying to impress Lucius?” “What!” “No!” “No, why would I...I overheard him and Narcissa talking about a party and I asked about it. Then, he said it’s to fancy for my taste. So, I told him it wasn’t and that I have a rich boyfriend.” “I’m rich now?” “Yeah.” “Doesn’t he know who I am?” “Yeah, but I didn’t say who it was.” “So...all of a sudden I got rich?” “Yeah, that works all right.” God he’s unbelievable. This is unbelievable. “Yeah, what are we waiting for.” I say as I gesture my hand to the dining table. “Lupin, glad you could make it.” “Same with you Sirius.” “So shall Dobby serve dinner?” We both nod.  
After dinner is over, another one of the Malfoy’s servants I suppose...brings in dessert. “Chocolate Mousse.” “Remind me, do you like to eat mouse, Remus?” I scoff, these people are unbelievable. God, how does he put up with this...verbal abuse. I stand up and give Lucius a piece of my mind. “Thanks for the evening, Lucius.” “But, we have to leave.” “Aw...why so soon?” Narcissa comments in an equally rude tone. “If you really want to know, I just can’t stand hanging out with people as posh as you.” “Seriously, where did you get this?” I say as I feel the velvet...carpet on the table. “From Antique I’m so stupid?” Lucius stands up abruptly and starts moving towards me rather fastly. Remus grabs my hand as we run outside the door. “That was amazing.” He says panting from the running. “Yeah, remarkable.” I say, while I’m looking at him. “We should fake date again sometime.” I say. “No, Black we should real date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading? Leave kudos if you like my story. Have a great day! 🐍


End file.
